Based upon improved thermocouple sensing technology, as described for example in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/381,246, various alternative uses and embodiments have been contemplated. The embodiments include, among others, the application of improved thermocouple technology to uses in medical or physiological sensing devices. Moreover, alternative or additional sensing devices (e.g., piezoelectric accelerometer) for sensing falls or sudden changes to the wearer may also be included in the series of sensors that are contemplated for sensing physiological parameters. The following patents are also hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,649,095, 7,050,846, 7,051,120, 7,055,520, 7,060,030, 7,062,327, 7,063,669, 7,064,270, 7,065,396, and 7,065,409.
In one embodiment, the disclosed system and method may be used to sense temperature and pressure of a specimen (e.g., a mammal) in a physiological setting. As disclosed herein, such sensing may be accomplished through non-invasive or invasive techniques. In those situations where direct exposure of the thermocouple junction is not possible, the junction may be encapsulated in a flexible, thermally-conductive covering so as not to impede the sensing of pressure and temperature variations. It should be appreciated that a thermocouple formed with a generally-spherical, micro-bead type junction may be employed to sense not only changes in temperature, but also localized changes in pressure. In such embodiments, the reduced-size thermocouple junction is preferably exposed to the physiological environment it is designed to sense in order to reliably provide a signal response to changes in temperature and/or pressure. As discussed below, the response of the micro-bead thermocouple (e.g., a bead formed by laser welding of 0.010 inch thermocouple wires made from iron, and constantan or other known thermocouple combinations) is capable of sensing both temperature and pressure components.
Disclosed in embodiments herein is a physiological sensor, comprising: a thermocouple having a bead-shaped junction suitable for exposure to a physiological processes, whereby the junction can sense a physiological parameter, said thermocouple producing a signal in response to the physiological parameter; and circuitry connected to the thermocouple for receiving the signal, converting the signal to data representing the physiological parameter, and at least temporarily storing data representing the physiological parameter.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is a method for sensing a physiological parameter, comprising: providing a thermocouple including a bead-shaped junction suitable for exposure to a physiological processes; exposing the bead-shaped junction to the physiological process, whereby the junction produces a signal in response to the physiological parameter; receiving the signal; converting the signal to data representing the physiological parameter; and at least temporarily, storing data representing the physiological parameter.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the invention to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.